Kyle Reese (War of Heroes)
"The Multiverse flows through all of us. I've fought in the War, Clementine fought in the War. My parents died in it... We can't let that happen again!" - Kyle in the Trailer for War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights Kyle Reese is a character, and one of the 2 main protagonists in Infinity Ward's War of Heroes Series, and one of the few characters to survive through to the end of the Trilogy (up to the 3rd entry, War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights). Appearance Kyle is approximately 4"4 and is 11 years old. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes and he is Caucasian. During the War Against the Villain Armada, he wore an olive green, ragged Scavenger Jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers. After the Destruction of The Villain Armada and Rebuilding of Earth-135, Kyle goes through a slight appearance change. His hair is longer, going down to the bottom of his neck, and is now light brown instead of dark brown. Even his clothes have changed: it is the same clothing he wore in Global Warfare and Roads To Victory, but he now has several Shotgun Shells, Ammo Clips and a sewn-on blue Hood on his outfit. Kyle has also attached a Holster to the back of his jacket, which he uses to hold a Sawed-Off Double-Barrel Shotgun. He also has 2 Holsters on his belt, used to hold 2 Python Revolvers. Biography Birth and Early Life (2003-2013) Kyle was born on February 11th, 2003, to Dennis and Mary Reese. After his birth, The Armada Lord (who was the true Ultimate Villain Lord) sensed the birth of Kyle in another Earth in the Multiverse, uttering the words "The destruction of the Villain Armada... It has arrived! The birth of a Legend, the downfall of Villains..." but the man later smiled evilly, sensing pleasure from the thought of facing a Legend in battle. His parents raised him in their home, located in the San Francisco Outskirts. The two taught Kyle how to use Knives, Guns and other Weapons, as they knew about The Villain Armada and actually predicted the Great Invasion of Earth-135. The Great Invasion of Earth-135 In early 2014, The Villain Armada invaded Earth-135 after launching an EMP at the United States of America, before ravaging through Europe and destroying every city in the European Continent. During the Armada Invasion of America, Kyle was sent to be evacuated from the city with his parents. However, as the family made their way through the destroyed City, an XS1 Goliath came from an Armada Ship above, and began killing dozens of Civilians and US Soldiers. Despite this, Kyle and his parents escaped and went into hiding as America and Europe were brought to their knees and the War Against the Villain Armada had begun. At a certain point after the Great Invasion, Kyle and his parents were ambushed by an Armada Patrol and were scheduled to be sent to Armada Central, a Prison in the San Francisco Ruins. Mary and Dennis both resisted the Guards and gunned 2 of them down as Kyle ran away, seeing his parents get gunned down by Armada Grunts. He was incredibly traumatized by this, and made his way to the Ruins of various Cities across Armada-Occupied America. Meeting a Legend Kyle was forced to fight in the War Against the Villain Armada in 2014, after the Great Invasion of Earth-135 destroyed every city in the world. Reese became a Scavenger in the Ruins of various Cities in America, eventually making his way to the Metroville Ruins, the City that was completely destroyed in the Battle of Metroville 4 months earlier, in June 2014 (3 months into the War). He made his way through the Metroville Subway System with his pet German Shepard, Riley, after stealing several supplies from an Armada Convoy. Category:Hero Knights Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Human Hero Knights